


Machinations

by KerrAvonsen



Category: Heroes - Fandom, Stargate: SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Suspense, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-21
Updated: 2010-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerrAvonsen/pseuds/KerrAvonsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Maybourne had been part of the Heroes universe? Crossover fusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Machinations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Watervole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watervole/gifts).



"You can come out now," Maybourne said.

Silence answered him.

"Sure, I can't see you; doesn't mean I can't hear you." Maybourne tapped the side of his head to indicate the kind of "hearing" he meant.

More silence.

Maybourne leaned back, put his hands behind his head, and smiled. "They don't trust you anymore. Don't believe me? Next time Bennett has a tete-a-tete with the boss, drop an eave or two. You'll find it enlightening."

The silence changed its quality; Claude had gone. Good. While they were busy trying to dispose of an invisible man, Maybourne could get away clean.


End file.
